To LOVE-Ru - From past to present
by muumitfan
Summary: My silly way of telling how Saibai met Ringo.


A young twenty year old boy who was in the third year was walking in the hallway with his school books. He suddenly heard his friend calling. "Hey Saibai! How are you bud?" Asked the student. The young man who was revealed to be Saibai Yuuki told one of his closest friend that he was feeling alright. "That's good to hear Yuuki. By the way if you have one of your own made mangas, can i read it?" Requested the boy. "Sure thing Tadashi, here." Says Saibai as he's handing over his manga that he's been doing. "Thanks, i'll give it back when i've read it." Explains Tadashi as he's inserting the manga in his backpack.  
They then continue their little chat when their two other friends get there. "Oh, Shin and Yasuo, how are you two?" Asked Saibai and Tadashi curiously. "We're good thank you." Responded the two happily. "Oh,by the way Saibai, isn't your twenty-first birthday in two weeks?" Asked Yasuo curiously. "Yeah, why?" Replied Saibai. "Well happy early birthday buddy." Congratulated Yasuo with a smile. "Well thank you dude." Thanked Saibai. While they are talking a girl passes by. "Who was that?" Asked Saibai who was love-struck. "Oh, i heard her name is Ringo and she's in the first year." Answerd Tadashi. "Uhm she's pretty." Said Saibai shyly. The others start to tease Saibai from that but he doesn't mind. "What are you guy's doing? You guy's better not cause any trouble." Said a girl angrily. "Calm down Kotegawa Miwa, we were just playfully teasing Yuuki here because he seemed to have fallen in love with a girl who's in the first year." Explained the three. "Oh, that's ok. I guess, well see you." Says Miwa and walks away. "She's such a hard worker." Says Tadashi. The others agree and they then walk to their class.

"Two days later"

Saibai was walking in the street and he happened to meet Ringo. "Uhm h-hi there." Says Saibai. "Oh hello." Says Ringo back. "Uhm my name is Saibai, nice to meet you." Introduces Saibai with a blush. "I'm Ringo. Nice to meet you too." Says Ringo back. She then looks at Saibai's sweater which has a hole in it. "Hey, your sweater's broken. I can fix it for you." Offers Ringo while taking her seaming needle and some string. "Oh umh t-thank you." Thanks Saibai while taking his sweater off.  
After that Saibai offers to take her to a café which she happily accepts.

"Two days later"

It was another day in Saibai's school and he was walking in the hallway when he noticed Ringo having trouble on carrying too much books. Saibai then rushes to help her. "It seems you're having trouble with carrying all those books. Let me help you." Offers Saibai kindly. "Th-Thank you. They were really heavy and i already dropped them twice." Explained Ringo with a blush. "Silly girl, you should ask for help from someone if your having trouble." Explained Saibai. "I-I'll do that." Responded Ringo.  
After school Ringo was talking with her friends. "He really is kind." Says Ringo. "Well i've seen him helping others many times." Explained one of the girls. The girls then continue to chat more and they tell Ringo that if she likes him she should confess to him and Ringo blushes from the idea.

"Week later"

It was Saibai birthday and his friends gave him as a birthday gift some supplies for his manga. "Aah, thanks guy's. I appriciate it." Thanks Saibai happily. "No problem." Saidhis friends. Saibai then goes to the library to use them. "E-Excuse, but why did you guy's give him those?" Asked Ringo curiously. "It's his birthday and since enjoys to draw manga, we decided to give him supplies for him. "Birthday?! Oh what i should give him." Thinks Ringo to herself. "Give him a bandana. The one he's waering is pretty worn out, so that would be a good idea." Suugests Tadashi. "Oh good idea. I'll make one right away." Says Ringo happily and walks away.  
After school Ringo seeks for Saibai and finds him. "W-Wait Saibai!" Shouts Ringo. "Oh, hi there Ringo. How can i help you?" Asks Ringo curiously. "I heard from your friends that it's your birthday so i made you a new bandana." Explains Ringo as she's handing over the bandana. "Why thank you." Thanks Saibai and puts it on. In the bandana reads "big haul" in Japanese. As Saibai's about to leave Ringo stops him and he's confused but then Ringo confesses her feelings to him and he happily accepts them.  
Few weeks after they became a couple they think about starting a family so they go to Saibai's house since he lives alone and decide to do "it".

"Nine months later"

Nine months later on October 16th Ringo was having a baby so they quickly go to a hospital to give birth to the baby. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" Congratulates the doctor. The two get really happy that they had given birth to a healthy baby boy. "Honey, what should be his name?" Asks Ringo while being exhausted. "Oh i know already, it's Rito." Says Saibai with a proud smile. "Rito." Repeats Ringo as she hugs her new born child. "Rito, you made us the most happiest parents in the whole world." Says the two while tearing up. The baby Rito makes some gurgling noises.

"Four years later"

Ringo was waiting once again a new baby and Saibai took her to the hospital with Rito. "Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" Asks the young Rito with a concerned tone. "No need to worry Rito, your mother will give birth to to your brother or sister." Explained Saibai. "Yay! Now i can have fun with my sister or brother." Says Rito with an excited tone. Saibai laughs a little from what his son said.  
When Ringo had given birth to a baby girl, Rito tells her that he wants to hold her. "Yay. I'm a big brother now, right?" Says Rito happily. "What is her name, daddy?" Asks Rito curiously while hold his baby sister. "Mikan might be a perfect name." Says Saibai. "Yay, Mikan! I promise i'll be a good brother for her and take good care of her and spend alot of time with her." Vows Rito happily. "Ha ha, i'm sure of that." Says Ringo with a smile.

"Present"

"Time sure flies by. Said Saibai to himself in a hot spring with his family. Saibai then looks around but doesn't see Rito. "Hey Mikan, where's Rito?" Asks Saibai. "He said that he went to a gift shop to buy something for Amy since she's looking after Celine." Explained Mikan. "Oh ok then. I hope he comes back quickly." Responded Saibai. Rito then comes back. "Oh Rito, did you find anything for Amy?" Asked Ringo curiously. "Sadly there weren't any flowers in the shop." Explained Rito. "Oh, well maybe somewhere they sell flowers." Thought Ringo. "Yeah, when we continue our way, let's stop at a flower shop." Suggested Rito. Everyone nods and spend time together. Saibai's really happy to have a family like this and after the hot springs they continue their way.


End file.
